


You and he and me Makes 3

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee surprises Trixi for her birthday by giving her one of her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and he and me Makes 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artofplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/gifts).



> Happy birthday, bisch. I love your face. *blows kisses*

It had been a wonderful night of dinner and dancing. Lee couldn’t keep his hands to himself as they made their way to the hotel room. It was good of the late hour. Trixi couldn’t either. The light on the electronic lock blinked green and they pushed open the door with a hiss. Pushed is the wrong word. They fell into the door a tangle of limbs and tongues.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh Lee, I thought we agreed.”  
He cajoled her to the bedroom off the suite then pressed his front to her back. His cock pressed to the small of her back, letting her know just how much he wanted this night. His lips pressed against her shoulder. “Happy birthday, baby.” She turned slightly, smiling. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her close. They’d promised no presents this year. He’d lied.  
“And you’re ok with this? Sharing, I mean.” She turned to face him, looking from his mischievous eyes to his luscious mouth.  
He chuckled darkly. “Oh no, I’m not sharing you. You’re sharing me.” Her brow pinched in confusion then as he sidled around her and walked to the lanky yet muscular Englishmen stretched nude on the hotel bed, her lips for a perfect ‘o’ of understanding.  
Tom rolled up onto his knees as Lee approached the bed. His hard cock jutted out in front of him. “Happy birthday, darling.” Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tom’s dexterous hands set to work on Lee’s tie and the buttons of his shirt. All Trixi could do was watch. Her belly twisted with need. She took a step closer. Lee’s jacket dropped heavily to the floor then his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to peel his undershirt over his head and toss it away.  
His long fingers cradled the side of Tom’s head as his tongue lapped at Tom’s teasing one. He growled and fisted his hand in the hair under it. Tom gasped. His eyes flashed open but they were cloudy with lust. Trixi knew that look all too well. She didn’t remember walking the rest of the way across the room but she had.  
Her arms wrapped around Lee’s chest and her palms pressed flat against his skin. “I remembered you said this was one of your fantasies. And I trust Tom implicitly.” He brought one of her hands up to his mouth. “I hope this is alright.”  
“Alright? This is amazing. This is more than I could ask for.”  
Lee turned to face her. Tom rested his chin on the man’s bare shoulder. “Fantastic.” He cupped the side of her face and drew her mouth to his, pulling her up onto her toes. Their tongues danced lazily as he maneuvered her out of her dress. He licked his lips at the corset she wore beneath it. “That we’re leaving on.”  
His head dipped to place ecstatic, open mouthed kisses on her abundant cleavage. He and Tom worked at the belt, button, and zipper of his trousers. They fell to the floor with a hollow thump. He looked over his shoulder before he tugged her to the bed.  
He pulled her astride his waist. “Hands on my shoulders, baby.” She did as he said, shivering at the commanding tone in his voice. The bed shifted as Tom moved behind her. Lee claimed her mouth again, groaning. His finger thrust deep inside her wet and ready pussy. His thumb teased back and forth on her clit.  
Tom leaned down to kiss her shoulder, moving steadily up her neck to her ear. She gasped into Lee’s mouth. Tom’s knees nudged Lee’s legs wider as he knelt behind her. He plucked the laces of the corset like a stringed instrument. His palms smoothed over the creamy ivory flesh of her ass. Her hips tilted to acknowledge Tom’s touch even as she gasped and rode Lee’s long fingers.  
Trixi threw her head back and she shouted out. Tom’s fingers hand joined Lee’s in that deep thrust. She felt stretched but not uncomfortably so. Tom’s thumb teased over her brown rose before pushing slowly inside. She rested her head on Tom’s shoulder. Tom’s mouth set to work on that spot behind her ear and her neck, while Lee’s bit and laved her chest. She whined louder and louder, riding their hands.  
Warmth spread from her center, spiraling pleasure tighter in her belly, then exploded with a shout. Tom kissed her cheek then left her in Lee’s arms. She whooped out in her surprise as he flipped her onto her back.  
“I do hope you’re not spent, baby.”  
She laughed breathlessly. “Not even close, sugar.”  
He positively leered as he moved up onto his knees. He spread her legs wide, pushing the thighs down to the bed. He teased her with the crown of his cock, nudging her still sensitive clit. Her mouth opened. She propped herself up onto one elbow to watch him slowly stroke her clit with his head. She licked her lips, her hips twitching. He chuckled then moved lower. His breath hitched as he parted her pussy lips with his cock. He positioned himself then pushed forward.  
They both groaned deep in their chests. He gave her no mercy as he fucked her hard and fast, bringing her to quick second orgasm. “Still with me, Trix?”  
She panted and nodded. “You betcha.”  
He grinned and purred as he leaned down and took her lips. “Good...” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he traced her mouth with his tongue then teased hers. The bed shifted as Tom moved up behind Lee.  
Trixi broke the kiss. Her heart tripped a beat. “Can I watch?” She looked from Tom to Lee, his face so close to hers she close feel his breath on her skin.  
“Of course.”  
“This is your present after all.”  
“You both want to do this though, right?”  
They answered in unison and clearly. “Yes.” She grinned. Lee propped the pillows under her upper back so she could see down the line of his spine over his shoulder. Lee slowly teased his cock in and out, staying hard and keeping her wet.  
Her belly and body clenched as Tom squeezed a generous amount of lube between Lee’s pert cheeks. Lee groaned from the double stimulation. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her temple as Tom worked a single digit into his tight muscle ring. Trixi and Lee swallowed in time as Tom wriggled a second finger in with the first.  
“You ok, baby?” She kissed his cheek.  
He nodded. “It’s just…been a while.” When his muscle stretched enough for the second, a third finger joined in. Tom stroked himself in time with his fingers and Lee’s languid strokes into her. He leaned down and kissed the small of Lee’s back. He closed his eyes as he stroked and stretched Lee’s tight muscles. All Trixi could do was watch, her body clenching around Lee’s cock.  
“Lee?”  
“Yes, Tom?”  
“Are you ready? Or do you want me to stretch you more?”  
“I’m ready. God, am I ready.” They all three laughed breathlessly.  
Tom straightened up and moved closer, coating his cock and Lee’s anus with more lube. He laid his hand flat on the small of Lee’s back. “Hold still.” Lee’s teeth scraped Trixi’s cheek. He groaned as Tom stretched him wider than his fingers had, moving in further with each short and slow stroke. They were both panting heavily by the time Tom’s pelvis rested against Lee’s back.  
Trixi shuddered then they were off. A slow wave that started with Tom and ended with her. A wave that built and built, awkwardly at first until they found a rhythm. Then they were poetry in motion. Flesh slapped against flesh. Groans and grunts answered each other.  
Trixi wrapped her leg around Lee and Tom, who grabbed her knee and brought them closer together. Their movements sped up, quick hard thrusts that had all three crying out. Lee’s cock hit her sweet spot again and again. Tom’s hit Lee’s prostate. Their orgasms hit like a firework chain reaction. The collapsed into a heap, kissing and touching and soothing.  
Tom pulled the blankets up over the three of them. His voice came muffled from Lee’s back. “You owe me breakfast in the morning.”  
Trixi snuggled into Lee’s chest, kissing his sternum and the hollow of his throat. “If that’s what breakfast gets us, what if we take him out to dinner?”  
Lee startled then laughed at her cheeky grin and lecherous eyebrow waggle, pulling her closer to wrap both arms around her. “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
